Acmetropolis's Final Fantasy
by Jessi the Fangirl
Summary: I thought there wasn't going to be anything like this... she whispered. You thought wrong, her sister replied coldly. Read and review all reviews will be sent to Buster Sword Wielder X


The city was quiet. The buildings, mutilated and destroyed, were still. The few rodents that managed to survive put their noses in the air, sniffing hopefully. Suddenly, a dark portal opened, scaring the animals back into their burrows, mothers pushing their curious young into the holes in the ground. A person materialized, and as soon as he regained his form, the portal sealed behind him. His coat buttons shone in what little light there was. His hat, perched jauntily on his head, was pushed up to reveal brilliant red eyes that scanned the horizon.

"Where am I? I hope I'm not in a weird city again," he mumbled.

"A bit late for that," said a cheerful voice. The man pushed his hat back over his head hastily and wheeled around, to face a young Roadrunner with a smiling face to match her voice. Brown locks of hair framed her face. Golden eyes dancing with internal lights completed the vision.

"You're in Acmetropolis," she continued.

"Acmetropolis, huh? Didn't know there were so many trash cans in a place," the newcomer said, looking at the alleyway setting. The Roadrunner giggled softly.

"We're in an alley…" she said, shaking dust off of her long blue skirt.

"Ah. That would explain it. And you are?…"

"My name's Holly," the bird said, sticking out her hand. The stranger grasped it briefly.

"Name's Zack. Nice to meet you, Holly. Now if you could just point in the general direction of your city…"

"City?…" Holly cocked her head. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I really need to-" Zack was cut off by another person appearing from the shadows. Holly swiftly turned as a hooded figure stepped forward. A brief silence followed, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"He's new here, Shadow," Holly explained quickly, he's not any-"

"Fine, fine." 'Shadow' waved away Holly's remarks. "As long as-"

"Agh…I don't have time for this," Zack muttered under his breath. "Listen, I'm not here to cause any harm," he said, interrupting the other two. "I just want to know if you've seen someone I'm looking for…"

"Does he wear a black trench coat, carry around a masamune, and has long silver hair?" Shadow inquired.

"Yeah, he's exactly like that!" the newcomer said, surprised. "Did you see him? I need to find him before-"

"Before it's too late?"

"Yeah," Zack repeated. "You saw him, then?"

"'Saw' is an understatement," Shadow replied dryly, raising a gloved hand to the broken city of Acmetropolis. "Most of the civilians 'saw' him before he killed them."

"Ah- I'm sorry to hear that," murmured Zack, lifting his hat up a little to examine the wreckage of what used to be a beautiful city.

"Don't be. The racists had it coming," Shadow said bitterly.

"That's not nice," Holly said, frowning. "They were-"

"-racists," interjected Shadow, earning a glare from her companion. "Don't bother being nice to them, Holly."

"They were nice to the Loonatics, weren't they?" said Holly, folding her arms.

"They were being suck-ups then," Shadow said dismissively. "Only reason they bothered to be nice to us was because they knew we had connections. You know that, Holly. I know you do. In any case, it's been nice meeting you, mister, but we need to be getting back to base now," she added, motioning to Holly to follow her.

"Aw, but-" Holly stopped as Shadow turned again and saw the glimmering green eyes under the cloak that seemed to say _Shut up and come on_. She pouted. "Okay, okay…sorry, Zack. We kinda have a mission of our own…hope we meet again, then," she called disappearing after Shadow.

"Hey, wait! You can't-" Zack stopped as the hem of Holly's blue skirt vanished. "Dang, they're gone…I'd better catch them 'fore they get tracked down…" He turned and looked at the dark night sky. "I'll get you soon enough, Sephiroth," he said quietly. "I'll get you soon."

---

Notes –

Zack © his creator

Holly and Shadow © me

Acmetropolis and the Loonatics © Warner Bros.

Originally a roleplay by me and Zack's creator (I don't know his real name)

I should be working on my own stuff. I have, literally, more than a hundred fanfics to write.


End file.
